Thousands of people are tested annually for melanoma, basal cell, squamous cell, and carcinogens, other abnormal skin growths (“moles”) and cancers, as well as bacterial or fungal skin infections. One of the most common tests of a skin lesion for diagnostic purposes is a dermal punch biopsy. This procedure entails the insertion of an instrument with a circular blade into the patient's skin and then subsequently rotating the instrument to cut out and remove the skin patch of interest. This provides tissue for microscopic analysis by a pathologist to obtain the correct diagnosis. This technique is nearly 100% effective, and accurate and is consequently widely used.
Although effective, this traditional punch biopsy usually leaves the wound open resulting in delayed healing and unsightly scars. The wound can result in scars that resemble “pock-marks” or “divets.” If the skin excision is large, the resultant wound can be closed by stitching but because of the circular shape of the wound, it can leave an ˜even skin edge.